The invention relates to a connecting device of a window or a door. The invention also relates to a window or a door comprising a connecting device of this type.
It is known to arrange elements, in particular stays, on windows or doors by means of a rail. The rail is generally fastened by means of a screw connection. However, when assembling a window or a door, establishing a screw connection of this kind is complex and time-consuming.
DE 30 41 221 A1 discloses providing a sash with a rail fitting which supports and guides stay arms. DE 30 41 221 A1 also discloses providing an actuatable blocking member. The blocking member is actuated by means of a main drive rod. Depending on the position of the main drive rod, the blocking member blocks an additional drive rod or allows said additional drive rod to move.
DE 10 2012 104 853 A1 discloses a guide rail arrangement comprising a guide rail and a slide that is movably guided in the guide rail. The guide rail comprises mounting openings by means of which the guide rail can be fastened to a door leaf. The slide can move relative to a block which is rigidly screwed into the guide rail. The slide and the block are interlocked.
DE 20 2004 003 157 U1 discloses a cupboard unit comprising a guide rail. The guide rail is mounted on a base of the cupboard unit by means of a retaining element. The retaining element and the guide rail are interlockingly connected, for example by means of a pin of the guide rail, which pin engages in a hole in the retaining element. The known guide rail can be in the form of an extruded profile. Furthermore, the known guide rail can be formed in several parts, it being possible for the individual parts of the guide rail to be interconnected by means of a lockable butt connector.
DE 33 20 824 A1 discloses a stay apparatus for a window or a door, comprising a stay. The stay comprises a stay arm and a control arm. One end of the stay arm is rotatably arranged on a frame of the window or the door and the other end of which stay arm is rotatably arranged on a slide which is arranged in a guide rail such that it can slide. The guide rail is fixed in a groove fitting of a sash of the window or the door.